


Engram Cookies

by bela013



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: The Dawning version of a Hallmark Christmas Movie. Or how a local guardian bake some cookies for her crush.
Relationships: Rahool/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Engram Cookies

She has seen guardians offering him the burned cookies of their batches the whole week. The ones that were given with at least some apologetic face, were kept and sometimes even eaten after he scrapped off the burned edges. The ones that were spitefully offered, were thrown off immediately, while he made unmoving eye contact with them. Those were the same guardians that huffed, puffed and made hell when Rahool didn't bend over backwards to find something more unique in the engrams they scavenged in the wild. She wondered if she could file a complain about it to Zavala. Maybe Ikora. Or even Eva. In the end, she knows that would go nowhere. It would only make the worst offenders more aggressive, and Rahool had enough going on as it was.  
  
So she tries the next best thing. Which isn't very good on her part. The cookies she makes aren’t burnt. But they also don’t look good. She wanted to make engrams and even had the appropriate shades of icing ready. But the lopsided cookies staring back at her were anything but. She wanted nonagons. She made the cookie cutters herself. And maybe that was the problem. Covering a circle with proper shaped in icing would look better. She tries making them five more times. And each time, a new shape appears. But not the one she wants. As dread started to settle in, and her flour started to run out, she sighs dejectedly, and makes do with what she has, drawing little engrams on the monstrosities she makes. At least they taste good. Her cooking was sound, if not aesthetically pleasing.

As she makes her way to the courtyard he keeps his tent on, she struggles a bit with the concept of actually gifting them to him. She didn’t have a nice package. It was all inside plastic tub, which a flower print on the lid. She is a veritable mess when she reaches him. Small mercies allowed for her to get there in a slow hour, even the early morning crowd was yet to set out for the day.

Rahool seams to have just arrived, his hood was pulled back, and he was quietly sipping from his thermos, enjoying the peacefulness while it lasted. It never did at the tower. He sees her before she is ready for him to see her, and the plastic tub almost falls to the floor, it’s only her ghost prompting it up that keep it all afloat.

“What can I do for you, Lorna? You’re never around this early.”, he offers her a kind smile, and the little stool he had in front of him. “Would like some tea while I take a look at your engrams?” she opens and closes her mouth, at lost of what to say. She accepts the offer but no words come out. “I have to say, this is the first time someone brings me engrams in a tupperware.” He smiles at her and she turns into an even bigger fool. She can’t help the nervous giggle she lets out. It was too late to just stand up and leave. So she hands over the tub, and watches his face with the same intensity she put at snipping.

What she gets in response, is a soft gasp when he takes off the lid and looks at the little monsters she baked. Rahool tries to look at her, but she was trying her best to not meet his eyes, and was currently in a starring contest with her ghost, who was judging her from his position above them. From the corner of her eyes, she can see him look from the tub to her as if he was trying to make sense of it all.

“I know they don’t look very good, but since I made them for you, I thought I should at least deliver then.”, her words don’t seam to help much with his confusion, which prompts her to start babbling about geometric shapes and how cookies couldn’t respect their rules.

He cuts her off by shoving one of the cookies with the yellow icing in his mouth. He hums at the lemon icing, and picks another of the yellow ones to look at the patterns on the icing.

“Fascinating. Who would have thought such delicious flavors were hidden away into these engrams?” she laughs at the bashful look on his face, a perfect mirror to her own face.

“Do you think tea would help you decrypt the others?” she pours herself a mug on the cap of his thermos, and waits for him to swallow his second cookie.

“I’m not sure. This looks like a lot of work. Maybe you could give me a hand.”, they smile at each other, the silliest way possible. In a very Dawning way.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
